Stay Puft Marshmallow Man/Animated
Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (voiced by Frank Welker except by John Stocker for episode "Sticky Business") is mostly a friend of the Ghostbusters (mainly Slimer, as it seems he really is the only one he listens to, even though in "Sticky Business" he said "Hey! Don't do that!" when the Phantom got rid of Egon and Ray's proton packs and he even stated that the Ghostbusters were his friends when he fought the Phantom at the end of the episode). The Ghostbusters and Slimer often refer to him as "The Big Guy". He is the only ghost other than Slimer to recieve a toy in the original toyline. For more information of the movie version of this character go to the movie article. Personality Other than the Episode "Cry Uncle", the pilot, and the intro of the show, The Stay Puft was a kind giant and the ghostbusters seemed to like him and worked with him in two episodes "Sticky Business", and "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis". Conflicts The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man contradicting the events of the original film Appears in the Animated series. No explanation is offered as to how Mr. Stay Puft, originally the incarnation of Gozer, became an entity in his own right. The most likely explanation is simply that another Ghost decided to take on the form of Mr. Stay-Puft itself. However, several episodes confirmed that the animated Stay Puft was actually made from what was left of the original and that he was charged with positive mood slime to keep him good. Mr. Stay-Puft makes a brief cameo as an antagonist in the original opening sequence, only to be trapped with a bunch of other ghosts. That may not be canon at all as the intro seems to be inconstant with how ghostbusting is done in the cartoon episodes. In "Cry Uncle" Stay Puft was released and was deemed a "negative" ghost. It could have been a mistake by the writer or maybe J. Michael Straczynski(Story Editor) changed his feelings on Stay Puft. Also worth noting that he was released in a very odd way, in small form from the middle of the Containment Unit machine and not from the trapdoor device on the front bottom level of the Containment Unit. In "Cry Uncle" and "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis", Stay Puft could not speak and instead communicated through grunts and roars. He was able to speak nearly perfect English in "Sticky Business". The writers were apparently unable to decide whether Stay Puft would speak using perfect English or if he would speak in a dim-witted way, as Stay Puft spoke using both complete sentences("Slimer! I missed you!", "That tickles, Slimer!", and "I don't like being stuck) and incomplete sentences("Curse that Phantom! He bad dude!" and "You shouldn't have done that, Phantom! Ghostbusters my friends!"). Theories The most possible theory on how Stay puft came back to "life" and how he came inside the Ecto-Contaiment Facility. After Gozer's defeat the Ghostbusters collated all the ectoplasmic marshmallow leftovers of Stay Puft and store it inside the newly constructed Ecto-Contaiment Facility and that without Gozer’s influent too control his actions, Stay Puft “pulled” himself back together and became the kind-hearted marshmallow giant we all know and love. (Popular Explanation) Appearances *The Real Ghostbusters Pilot as a villain. Surprisingly, Slimer is seen eating Stay Puft Marshmallows and Ray Stantz is sleeping with a doll of Mr. Stay Puft earlier in the episode. Stay Puft grabs Peter and Ray, "saving" them from an incoming subway train. He smiles at the delight of holding them in his hand until a skeleton riding an airplane flies by and snatches them from him. *The first intro to the series and seems to be a villain. *A doll of him appears in many episodes being held by either Ray or Slimer. *"Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" as a dream by a boy with bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows. *"The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" as a friend the ghostbusters got out of the Containment Unit to fight Murray the Mantis. *"Cry Uncle" as a villain. *"Apocalypse - - What, Now?" as a ad on the TV screen for Stay Puft Marshmallows. *"Deadcon 1" appears in the episode as mistakely being released, however, he is not a threat in this cartoon and at the end seems to have been left behind. *"Sticky Business" as a friend and the ghostbusters end up having him save the day. *"Short Stuff" He is mentioned by Ray. *"Partners in Slime" as a cameo in the Containment Unit playing with a yo-yo. *"The Halloween Door" as a cameo in a scene where Boogaloo is dancing. Category:The Real Ghostbusters